HIKARI
by masamuneRei
Summary: Genre: BoyXBoy Homosexuality Yaoi LGBT WARNING: Kawasan Boys Love No matter what time, or what place, Even if our bodies fall apart, Because I want to protect you, I am by your side. Keep believing in me, Eternally, let's keep committing to each other. - Hikari - Quell -


**Genre: BoyXBoy | Homosexuality | Yaoi | LGBT**

 **WARNING: Kawasan Boys Love**

No matter what time, or what place,

Even if our bodies fall apart,

Because I want to protect you, I am by your side.

Keep believing in me,

Eternally, let's keep committing to each other.

 _\- Hikari - Quell -_

Terinspirasi dari lagu Quell yang berjudul Hikari

Didedikasikan untuk #PasutriSquad yang mencintai OTPnya masing-masing

#NakaMenSquad = Nakada Hiroki x Menjo Kentaro

#YoShuutoSquad = Tani Yoshiki x Washio Shuuto

#TomoDoiSquad = Tomotsune Yuuki x Doi Kazumi

Dan juga untuk para readers~

 **HIKARI – 1**

 _ **"Cahaya yang hadir menerangi setiap langkahku adalah kau yang aku cintai. Tak pernah sedikitpun aku membayangkan jika kau tak ada disisiku. Tidak, kau akan terus bersamaku. Denganmu, akan kita gapai masa depan yang indah."**_

 _ **"Kau akan selamanya menetap dihatiku, tak terganti oleh siapapun..."**_

.

.

.

 *** HIKARI ***

 **masamuneRei**

 **edited by Shin**

Matahari mengintip dari sela-sela jendela salah satu unit apartemen. Mengusik pria yang tengah tertidur lelap diranjang. Pria itu menyipitkan matanya, membiarkan matanya beradaptasi dengan sinar mentari. Sambil menguap, dia mengusap kedua kelopak matanya agar dapat terbuka dengan sempurna. Dia menggeliat kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya ke posisi duduk di ranjang yang berspreikan serba putih itu. Dilihatnya jam weaker yang terletak pada meja di sebelah ranjangnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi.

Pria itu beranjak bangun dari ranjangnya. Meraih ponsel yang berada disamping jam weaker tadi sambil berjalan kearah pintu balkon yang berada didalam kamarnya.

Angin berhembus membelai lembut tubuh pria yang memiliki tinggi badan sekitar 180cm itu. Sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya, dia menghirup udara segar. Dia berdiri di balkon menghadap keluar dengan menumpukan sikunya pada besi pagar balkon.

Sambil memainkan ponselnya, dia sesekali melihat keluar dimana orang-orang sedang lari pagi atau berjalan santai. Biasanya pria itu sering melakukan hal yang sama di hari Minggu seperti sekarang ini. Namun sepertinya pagi ini dia tidak ingin melakukannya.

Matanya terus menjelajah seperti mencari sesuatu. Pria itu melihat keluarga yang sedang lari pagi bersama. Ayah, ibu dan juga seorang anak. Anaknya laki-laki. Anak itu usianya sekitar 5 tahun. Berlari tepat didepan ayah dan ibunya. Anak itu jatuh, tersandung kakinya sendiri saat berlari. Ibunya terlihat sangat khawatir, sedangkan sang ayah seperti memberi semangat pada anak itu.

"Ayo, anak ayah kan jagoan, gak boleh nangis ya." Kurang lebih seperti itu. Sang anak berdiri, tidak menangis. Menoleh pada ayah dan ibunya sambil tersenyum, anak itu kembali berlari dengan lebih hati-hati. Pria yang menyaksikan pemandangan itu tersenyum.

Kembali matanya menjelajah pada sekeliling taman hijau yang menjadi salah satu fasilitas di apartemennya itu. Matanya terhenti saat ia melihat pria yang sedang berlari dengan mengalungkan handuk kecil berwarna ungu dibawah sana. Dia memperhatikan dengan seksama. "Aku belum pernah melihat pria itu sebelumnya." Gumamnya sambil terus memperhatikan setiap pergerakan pria yang berada dibawah sana.

 _ **Drrtt... Drrttt.. Drrrttt...**_

Lamunannya buyar saat ponsel yang masih berada dalam genggamannya bergetar. Dengan segera, ia menjawab panggilan yang masuk tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Halo." Sapanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria yang masih berlari dibawah sana.

 _"Kau tidak lari pagi, Hiroki?"_ Tanya orang dari sebrang telpon.

"Tidak. Aku lelah karena semalam aku pulang tengah malam." Jawabnya santai.

 _"Tumben sekali. Kau sedang tidak menggalaukan sesuatu bukan?"_

"Menggalaukan wanita yang bahkan sudah meninggalkanku demi laki-laki lain begitu?" Tanyanya balik. Tersenyum, namun bukan karena pertanyaan dari orang yang menelponnya.

 _"Hahaha. Apa kau sekarang sudah menemukan penggantinya?"_ Terdengar suara dari sebrang telpon itu tertawa.

"Ku rasa. Tapi entahlah." Jawabnya masih dengan senyuman yang sama. "Dia siapa ya?Apa kau mengetahuinya?" Lanjutnya bermaksud bertanya pada orang yang sedang menelponnya.

 _"Siapa? Maksudmu siapa?"_ Tanya balik orang itu bingung.

"Pria yang saat ini sedang aku perhatikan. Aku belum pernah melihat sebelumnya. Kau tau kan aku bisa menghafal wajah-wajah yang seringku lihat? Tapi tidak dengannya. Ini kali pertama aku melihatnya." Jawabnya panjang lebar. Hiroki masih dengan setia memperhatikan pria yang telah mencuri perhatiannya.

 _"Mungkin penghuni baru."_ Jawab orang dari sebrang telpon menerka-nerka.

"Mungkin saja ya." Ujarnya.

 _"Ku pikir kalau kau hari ini lari pagi, aku mau mengajakmu sarapan di tempatku. Aku bosan makan sendiri."_

"Yah dia sudah pergi." Kata Hiroki tidak mempedulikan suara yang berbicara padanya disebrang sana.

 _"Hey?! Hiroki! Kau dengar apa yang aku katakan tidak?"_ Protes orang tersebut karena merasa perkataannya tidak dipedulikan.

"Hahaha maaf maaf, Yoshiki." Ujarnya meminta maaf sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dari posisi awal dan bersandar pada besi balkon. "Tadi kau bilang apa? Bisa kau ulangi lagi?" Lanjutnya.

 _"Lebih baik kau kembali tidur sana!"_ Jawab Yoshiki jengkel lalu mematikan sambungan telponnya.

 _ **Tuutt... Tuuuttt... Tuuttt...**_

"Dasar orang itu." Kata Hiroki saat mengetahui sambungan telponnya dimatikan satu pihak.

Hiroki berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya setelah dia memastikan bahwa sudah tidak ada yang bisa menarik perhatiannya lagi diluar sana. Setelah menutup pintu balkon, Hiroki duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Sambil menatap langit-langit, Hiroki memikirkan pria yang tadi dia lihat untuk pertama kalinya. "Siapa dia?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Hiroki tersenyum saat bayangan pria itu hadir dalam pikirannya. Dia pun terhanyut dalam bayangan yang diciptakannya.

.

Nakada Hiroki. Pria berusia sekitar 27 tahun dan memiliki profesi sebagai guru Sekolah Menengah Atas. Tinggal seorang diri di sebuah apartemen. Memiliki sebuah mobil Audy berwarna hitam yang didapatkan dari hasil kerja kerasnya. Hidup Hiroki bisa dibilang sangat beruntung. Lahir dari kalangan keluarga kaya, mendapatkan pendidikan yang tinggi, serta mendapatkan fasilitas yang tidak semua orang bisa merasakannya.

Meskipun begitu, Hiroki lebih memilih menghidupi dirinya sendiri setelah dia lulus dari perguruan tinggi sebagai sarjana pendidikan. Dengan gelar yang Hiroki dapatkan, dia menjadi guru pada salah satu Sekolah Menengah Atas untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Sungguh seorang pria yang bertanggung jawab dan juga memiliki segalanya. Wanita atau bahkan laki-laki mana yang tak ingin mendapatkan hati seorang Hiroki?

Namun, untuk kehidupan asmara Hiroki bisa dibilang tidak seberuntung dengan kehidupan mewahnya. Enam bulan yang lalu, Hiroki baru saja berpisah dengan wanita yang sudah dikencaninya selama Dua tahun. Bahkan Hiroki sudah memiliki niat untuk menikahi wanita tersebut. Namun sayang, wanita itu malah memilih pria lain. Hiroki adalah tipikal pria yang sulit untuk move on. Sampai saat ini, Hiroki belum ada keinginan untuk mencari pengganti wanita itu. Siapa yang tau kalau Hiroki bisa saja terpikat pada pria yang baru ia lihat pagi ini.

Siangnya Hiroki keluar dari unit apartemennya untuk berkunjung ke tempat Yoshiki yang hanya berbeda lantai dan blok. Unit apartemen Hiroki terletak dilantai 7 Blok NM-172, sedangkan Yoshiki berada dilantai 15 Blok YS-278 . Sebelum kesana, Hiroki bermaksud untuk ke mini market terlebih dahulu yang terletak di lantai dasar untuk membeli beberapa makanan ringan yang akan dia bawa. Setelah menutup pintu, Hiroki berjalan menyusuri koridor. Hiroki merogoh kantong celana bagian kanan untuk mengambil ponselnya. Mengetik pesan sebelum dia kirimkan kepada orang yang dia tuju. Saat sedang asik mengetik, Hiroki tak sengaja menyenggol bahu seseorang.

"Maaf." Kata Hiroki meminta maaf sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Hiroki terdiam saat dia mengangkat tubuhnya dan melihat orang yang disenggolnya dengan tidak sengaja. Orang yang disenggolnya pun melihat kearah Hiroki. Tidak ada rasa kesal, hanya wajah datar yang terukir pada wajah orang itu. Mata mereka bertemu.

 _ **Deg...**_

Hiroki merasakan sesuatu saat mata mereka bertemu. _Pria ini yang aku lihat tadi pagi._ Katanya dalam hati. Pria yang dimaksud Hiroki tak mengeluarkan kata apa-apa. Sampai pada akhirnya pria itu bergegas meninggalkan Hiroki yang masih berdiam disana.

"Ah, Maaf... Siapa namamu?" Tanya Hiroki tanpa sadar setelah melihat pria itu akan pergi meninggalkannya. Berhenti, pria itu menoleh pada Hiroki. Dengan wajah yang belum berubah, datar tanpa senyum, pria itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hiroki.

Pria yang tingginya tidak jauh dari Hiroki itu akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan Hiroki yang masih terdiam disana. Hiroki sadar setelah pria itu sudah tidak dihadapannya lagi. Dengan rasa kecewa, Hiroki melanjutkan langkah kakinya untuk ke mini market membeli beberapa makanan ringan seperti tujuan awalnya. Hiroki merasakan kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Dilihatnya lah apa yang diinjak. Sebuah kartu nama. Dengan cepat, Hiroki mengambil kartu nama itu. Dibacanya nama yang tertera disana. _**Menjo Kentaro.**_ Hiroki tersenyum setelah membaca nama yang tertera disana. _Ada nomor pribadinya juga._ Kata Hiroki dalam hati. Dia memasukkan kartu nama itu pada kantong celana bagian belakang. Masih tersenyum, Hiroki kembali berjalan menuju lift.

Hiroki telah sampai di mini market yang terletak dilantai dasar. Dia memasuki mini market tersebut, lalu berjalan kearah rak yang mendisplay makanan ringan setelah dia mengambil keranjang belanjaan. Hiroki mengambil beberapa makanan ringan yang berada disana. Setelah dirasa cukup, Hiroki menuju cashier untuk membayar belanjaannya tersebut. Hiroki keluar dari minimarket tersebut setelah dia membayar.

Hiroki baru saja keluar dari minimarket ketika ponselnya bergetar. Dengan segera, dia merogoh kantong bagian kanan untuk mengambil ponsel bercover warna hitam miliknya. Setelah melihat nama di layar ponselnya, dia pun langsung menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ha-" Baru saja Hiroki ingin menyapa, tapi sudah terpotong oleh suara yang tidak enak didengar dari sebrang sana.

 _"PIROKIIII! Dimana kau? Katanya akan datang ketempatku? Aku sudah menunggumu! Kau juga tidak membalas pesanku! Kau ini guru, tapi tidak ada sopan santunnya ya! Menunggu balasanmu sama saja seperti menunggu jodohku yang tak kunjung datang!"_ Celoteh panjang lebar orang yang menghubunginya. Hiroki refleks agak menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

"Bisa tidak kau kecilkan volume suaramu itu, Yoshiki?"Kata Hiroki protes."Kupingku bisa pecah mendengarnya."Lanjutnya lagi.

Tidak ada sahutan dari sebrang sana. "Maaf, tadi aku lupa membalas pesanmu karena ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Jelas Hiroki. "Aku baru saja dari mini market membeli beberapa makanan ringan."Lanjutnya.

 _"Yasudah, jangan pakai lama."_ Suruh Yoshiki dengan nada suara biasa.

Panggilan diakhiri. Hiroki kembali menaruh ponselnya didalam saku celana. Dia berjalan kearah lift sambil menenteng plastik belanjaannya ditangan kiri. Sesampainya didalam lift dia menekan angka 15.

Lift berhenti dilantai 2. Pintu lift terbuka. Masuklah seorang pria yang mengenakan kaos warna merah marun yang dibalut jas hitam berbahan bludru. Hiroki terkejut saat melihat pria itu. Matanya tidak berhenti menatap pria yg berdiri disebelahnya. Menjo Kentaro. Seketika dia teringat dgn kartu nama yg ada di kantung celananya. Karena merasa diperhatikan, pria itu balik melihat Hiroki. Mata mereka bertemu untuk kedua kalinya, Hiroki panik langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian lift berhenti dilantai 7. Pria yang mencuri perhatian Hiroki pun turun disana. Hiroki tak melepaskan pandangannya sampai pintu lift tertutup kembali. _Ini kan lantai unit apartemenku. Apa dia juga tinggal dilantai yang sama denganku?_ Pikir Hiroki dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian lift berhenti dilantai tujuan Hiroki. Lantai 15. Hiroki keluar dari lift setelah pintu lift terbuka. Berjalan menuju unit apartemen Yoshiki.

Sesampainya di Blok YS-278, Hiroki menekan bel. Tak lama menunggu, Yoshiki pun membuka pintu apartementnya. Pria itu keluar dengan mengenakan kaos V-neck berwarna abu-abu dan celana hitam. Tingginya lebih pendek dari Hiroki.

"Masuklah." Ajak Yoshiki, mempersilahkan Hiroki untuk masuk. Yoshiki menutup pintu setelah tamunya itu masuk.

Hiroki berjalan menuju sofa diikuti si pemilik apartemen. Duduk disana setelah sebelumnya dia menaruh plastik belanjaan diatas meja. Dia meraih majalah yang tergeletak disampingnya. Membalikkannya satu persatu. Yoshiki berjalan menuju lemari pendingin mengambil minuman kaleng.

"Tadi pagi kau tidak lari pagi, dan kau bilang semalam kalu pulang larut? Tumben sekali." Kata pria itu sambil berjalan menghampiri Hiroki.

"Terima kasih." Kata Hiroki sambil menerima minuman kaleng yang diberikan pria itu.

"Semalam temanku, salah satu guru disekolah jatuh sakit. Dan dia harus di opname selama dua hari. Karena dia hanya tinggal sendiri, makanya aku temani dia." Jelasnya sambil membuka minuman kalengnya lalu meminumnya.

"Temanmu itu wanita?" Tanya Yoshiki penasaran sambil duduk disebelah Hiroki.

"Bukan. Dia laki-laki." Jawab Hiroki.

"Kau menyukai temanmu itu?" Tanya Yoshiki asal-asalan sambil menenggak minumannya.

"Bicara apa kau, Yoshiki! Dia itu hanya temanku." Jawab Hiroki terkejut dengan pertanyaan Yoshiki.

"Biasanya dari sekedar teman bisa saja jadi suka loh." Ujar Yoshiki seenaknya.

"Kalau dengannya, tidak mungkinlah. Aku bisa pastikan." Balas Hiroki mantap.

"Oh aku tau! Kalau dengan temanmu itu tidak mungkin, berarti dengan pria yang kau ceritakan tadi pagi ya~" Ledek Yoshiki dengan tampang menyebalkan.

Seketika wajah Hiroki berubah. Tersenyum saat Yoshiki membahas pria itu. Pria yang dimaksud Yoshiki adalah pria yang Hiroki liat tadi pagi, pria yang tidak sengaja tersenggol Hiroki, dan pria yang berada dalam lift.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal pria itu, aku sudah tau namanya loh." Kata Hiroki dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Dari mana kau tau? Kalian berkenalan?" Tanya Yoshiki penasaran.

"Tadi aku tak sengaja menyenggol bahunya saat aku sedang mengetik pesan balasan untukmu. Lalu dia menjatuhkan kartu namanya. Dari situlah aku tau namanya." Kata Hiroki menjelaskan.

"Hiroki, kau harus melihat ekspresimu saat kau sedang menceritakannya. Kau terlihat sangat berseri-seri." Kata Yoshiki yang berhenti minum karena melihat ekspresi Hiroki.

"Aku juga merasakan ada sesuatu. Tapi aku belum berani menebak perasaan apa itu." Ujar Hiroki menerawang.

"Hati-hati teman, kau bisa saja kembali jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan pria itu." Kata Yoshiki dengan wajah seriusnya sambil merangkul pundak Hiroki.

"Entahlah." Balas Hiroki.

.

.

.

 _ **to be continue...**_

 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_

 _ **Halo~ salam kenal semuanya~ Aku Rei~~~**_

 _ **Ini adalah facfiction pertama yang Rei beranikan upload di Ffn xD**_

 _ **Maaf ya kalau masih kurang bagus, tapi Rei berharap kalian akan menyukainya Ada 3 pairing di story ini..**_

 _ **Untuk OTPnya sendiri sudah Rei jabarkan di descriptionnya~**_

 _ **Tadinya Rei mau membuat ini menjadi cerita oneshoot dan hanya fokus pada salah satu OTP saja, tapi Rei gak berhasil sehingga diputuskanlah HIKARI ini menjadi series xD**_

 _ **Untuk chapternya sendiri belum dipastikan sampai berapa chapter..**_ _**Mengingat ada 3 pasangan OTP, pasti HIKARI akan memiliki banyak chapter..**_

 _ **Jangan lupa tinggalkan komen dan juga vote kalian jika kalian ingin HIKARI ini berlanjut ya~**_ __

 _ **Terima kasih~~~**_

 _ **See you next chapie~~~**_


End file.
